


something tells me together we'd be happy

by barelyprolific



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 Kids Today, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: "Can someone have two dads?"





	something tells me together we'd be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie referring to Buck as Christopher's Buck did things to me.

The questions start while Eddie is getting Christopher ready for bed. 

“Dad?” His face, cheeks pink from the steam of his bath, pokes out from the yellow bath towel that Eddie’s been using to dry his hair. 

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can a person have two dads?”

Eddie pauses, eyebrows going up. A startled chuckle huffs out of him, and he goes to shake his head, changes the movement to a nod halfway through. 

“A person can absolutely have two dads,” he tells his son, rocking back on his heels. “Why? Does someone at your school have two dads?” Eddie reaches for the pajamas he’s left folded on the lid of the toilet seat. They’re covered in spaceships, a gift from Hen and Karen at Christmas. 

“No,” Christopher puts his arms up without being told, so Eddie tugs the towel off his head and starts pulling the shirt down. Once Christopher’s face pops out, he continues. “I was just thinking about Buck.”

That gives Eddie another pause. He’s been thinking about Buck, too, of course--Eddie thinks about Buck so much it’s starting to worry him, a little. Still, he’s not sure he follows _Christopher’s_ line of thinking.

Not so unusual, and Eddie’s willing to see where this goes.

“Christopher, I think Buck has a mom and a dad, not two dads.”

“No,” Christopher says again, rolling his eyes and grinning. “I was thinking that, since my mommy is in Heaven, maybe Buck could be my second dad. So that _ I _ could have two.”

Eddie must freeze. His ears are buzzing, and he can’t quite make himself move as the words that just left his son circle his brain. He must freeze, because when he checks in again, Christopher is repeating his name with increased worry, and a little impatience. 

“Sorry, buddy,” Eddie says, clears his throat. “You just...surprised me.”

“I still need my pants on,” Christopher replies, and for the next minute or so, they focus on the task at hand. Once Christopher is dressed completely in his pajamas, however, and Eddie is tucking him in bed, the conversation starts again.

“Is it wrong to want two dads?”

Eddie doesn’t even hesitate.

“No, Chris, of course not.”

“It’s not… It’s not selfish?”

“Christopher, you could never be selfish.” Eddie kisses his son’s forehead, pulls the covers up. 

“Buck would make a good dad, Dad.”

With a lump in his throat, Eddie nods again. He doesn’t disagree. 

“I think he would too.”

“And he should be my dad, because he already loves me so much.” 

“He does love you a lot.”

“I love him too. Don’t you?”

This time, Eddie does hesitate. If he can’t admit it to Christopher, though, who can he admit it to? Certainly not Buck himself. 

“I do. But,” he adds, when Christopher’s face lights up, “I don’t know if Buck can be your dad right now. He’s really… Sad.”

“Because of his leg?”

“Something like that. So for now, maybe he can just be your Buck? We can ask him later about the dad stuff.” 

Christopher thinks about this, face scrunching up. Eddie watches him, his own thoughts going to the conversation at the station earlier about Buck, about Buck not knowing he has them. He’d had the idea earlier, but now…

“Okay,” Christopher says, “Buck can just be my Buck for now.” 

Eddie smiles, gives his son’s forehead another kiss. 

“Hey, Chris, since Carla’s on vacation, how would you like to spend tomorrow with your Buck?”

Seeing the joy just the thought brings Christopher makes Eddie’s heart thump hard against his ribs. It’s too soon since Shannon to really be thinking about being a family with anyone else, but he can’t deny the idea is tempting.

Inviting. Welcome. _ Wanted_.

Maybe someday, Buck will be _ Eddie’s _ Buck, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated, but you know what's even better? Actual comments! Telling me what you liked! Or what you hated, I guess.


End file.
